


Birthday Present

by under_the_blue_moonlight



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Chubby Logic | Logan Sanders, Fluff, M/M, Trans Logic | Logan Sanders, Unsympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, and worse stuff is implied, but they forget logan's birthday and say some kinda rude things, not super unsymp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/under_the_blue_moonlight/pseuds/under_the_blue_moonlight
Summary: It's Logan's birthday, and Remus gifts him a magically refilling jar of Crofters.It has unexpected (but not unwelcome) consequences.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88





	Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @iggyalfi2319 on Tumblr for inspiring me!

Logan frowned as he fell back on his bed, sighing. No gifts, no cake, no celebrations. His birthday had gone completely forgotten by everyone.

Well, not everyone. Janus had clearly been trying to nudge the others into remembering, not wanting to outright state it and make everyone feel bad. But his efforts had completely flown over Patton, Roman and Virgil’s heads. In the end, Janus had approached Logan as they were all about to head to bed, and apologised for the lack of celebration, before summoning his gift for him: a pet hedgehog. It had raised Logan’s spirits, and he had thanked Janus before heading to his room.

He was now led on his bed in his pyjamas, his new pet sniffing and wandering around on his chest. The hedgehog was very cute. Logan decided to name him Berry.

But he still couldn’t help but feel bad. He knew their ‘birthdays’ were a rather new thing to celebrate, since they had been invented by the Fanders, but over the past four years, they’d never failed celebrating any of them. No birthday had ever gone forgotten. Not until today.

He fought back the tears that welled in his eyes at the thought. Why was he surprised? Patton, Roman and Virgil had made it clear many times that they didn’t care about him. He should have expected this.

Ugh, why did he even care?! This wasn’t even his birthday, not really! Their birthdays were made up. He shouldn’t care about not getting a celebration for a made up event.

He picked Berry up - it was strange to think his only real friend was a pet he only got that day - before conjuring an enclosure in the corner of his room. It was very large and contained everything the little hedgehog would need. He opened it up and gently placed Berry inside. “There you go… Get cosy in your new home. I need to sleep so you’ll be alone for a bit. But I know you can do it. I’ve handled being alone for years… you can do it for one night, I’m sure.” He closed the enclosure, before waving his hand and changing into his pyjamas, sighing in relief his binder disappeared. It was always nice to get a break after long hours of wearing it. He wandered back over to his bed, before flopping down.

Maybe if he just got some sleep, all these icky feelings would be gone by the morning.

He pulled the covers over himself, before nuzzling down and closing his eyes. Tomorrow, this would all be put behind hi-

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NERD!”

Logan almost fell out of his bed at the loud yell, jumping a mile. “Wha-?! Remus, I’m trying to sleep!”

“Pssh! Sleep is for the weak!” Remus grinned from where he had appeared sitting on the end of Logan’s bed. “Not to mention, tomorrow when you wake up it won’t be your birthday! And I need to give you a gift!”

Logan raised an eyebrow. “You remembered my birthday? And you got me a gift?”

“Yep! How could I forget? I mean, you know what birthdays mean?” Remus grinned, winking. “Birthday suits.”

Logan’s face burned bright red. “I’m not getting naked.”

Remus pouted, “You sure? You know sleeping naked is very comfy, I know from experience. Maybe my gift will persuade you to undress. You know, for me in return?” He summoned something, and handed it to Logan. “I think you’ll like it a whole lot!”

Logan blinked down at the gift. “... It’s a jar of Crofters.”

“Yeah! Go on, eat it!”

“... Alright.” Logan unscrewed the lid of the jar, before summoning a spoon and scooping up a bite. He took a deep breath as he raised it to his lips. As he took a bite, however, all he tasted was delicious strawberry goodness. There weren’t any disgusting flavours as he had been expecting. He smiled, digging in, happily and very quickly eating the rest of the jar. “Mm… While it wasn’t very special, it was extremely delicious. Thank you.”

“No problem, Lo.” Remus smiled. “Why don’t you have some more?”

“More? But I finished the…” Logan trailed off as he looked back down. The jar was full?

“Maybe that’s a little more special: it magically refills! Unlimited Crofters, and each time it becomes the flavour you want most at that moment. Like, it was strawberry, but now its blackcurrant,” Remus explained. “Soooo… what do you think?”

Logan’s eyes were shimmering. He smiled widely before practically throwing himself at Remus, hugging him close. “Thank you so so much! This is the best gift I’ve ever gotten!”

Remus chuckled, a little taken aback. Logan usually insisted he wasn’t one for hugs and cuddles, and to be honest, Remus rarely got them either. It felt… nice. “It’s no problem, Lo. I’m glad you like it. Happy Birthday.”

-

Remus whistled to himself as he wandered through the mindscape. Where was that brother of his…? Patton, Virgil and Janus were out helping Thomas with some bullshit or whatever, which meant he was much more likely to get away with terrorising Roman.

Maybe he was off in the imagination… Ugh, it’d take Remus ages to find him in the-

He paused as he heard humming. Aha. There was his target, in the kitchen. He tiptoed towards the destination, summoning his morning star. He poked his head around the doorway to take a peek at where exactly Roman was standing.

Except it wasn’t Roman.

It was Logan. He was smiling happily, humming to himself as he pushed a tray of unbaked cookies into the oven. He set the timer, before standing up straight and going back over to the counter. Two chocolate cakes were sat there cooling. Logan picked up an empty jar of Crofters sitting beside it. “Cherry, please.” The jar refilled, the label switching from blueberry to cherry. Logan opened it up, scooping a little jelly onto his finger and tasting it. “Mm, delicious. You want some, Berry?” He scooped up a little more, before holding it out to his hedgehog, who was sitting on the counter. Berry sniffed at the jam, before licking it up. Logan smiled.

He spread some jam on one of the cakes, and squirted cream onto the other. Then, he sandwiched them both together. He finished off by decorating the cake with the last of the cream and more jam. “Perfect. Now, lets give this a try.” He got a knife, plate and fork, before cutting a substantial slice and placing it onto the plate. Then, he dug in.

“Mm, this is delicious…” He took another bite, before looking down at the Crofters jar with a smile. “Thank you, Remus. One of the best gifts I’ve ever gotten…”

Remus could practically feel his heat warming. Logan baking, Logan humming, heck even Logan smiling… all of them were such rare sights. But they were all so sweet. Remus wished he got to see Logan like this more.

Now with this new rush serotonin, he felt like he didn’t need to go assault his brother anymore. He waved away his morning star, before waving his hand towards the kitchen. Then, he walked away, leaving Logan to bake in peace and heading back to his room.

When Logan finished his slice of cake, there was a beep from the oven. Logan went over and pulled the batch of cookies out, turning the oven off. Then he transferred the cookies to sit and cool, before beginning to clean up the kitchen.

He paused, however, as he went to pick up his special jar of Crofters. There was a sticky note on it.

_ You’re welcome, LoLo,  _ it read in green ink, with a heart drawn beside it.

-

Logan hadn’t come down to breakfast.

He was usually a bit late to wake, not really being a morning person. But he also adored meeting deadlines, so made sure he always arrived before breakfast was served. But he was not there.

Janus frowned, looking at the empty seat. “Where’s Logan? He isn’t usually this late…”

“It’s probably nothing,” Roman shrugged. “Probably absorbed in some nerd book of his and lost track of the time.”

Janus wasn’t convinced. “I’m going to go check on him.” He stood, before leaving. He headed to the corridor containing all the ‘Light Side’s’ rooms, going up to the indigo door. He knocked. “Logan? Are you okay?”

“Janus! Y-yes, I’m fine, you don’t need to worry about me. But, um… I’ll be rather late to breakfast…”

“Something’s wrong. You’re lying.”

Logan sighed. “... Fine. Yes, there is. But… I’d rather tell Remus, if you could get him for me?”

Janus raised an eyebrow. “Remus? Really?”

“Yes. He’s going to be the easiest to explain this too. So... could you?”

“Okay…” With a wave of his hand, Remus rose up beside Janus. “Logan wants to talk to you. I’ll leave you two be.” He headed back to the kitchen.

“What’s up, Nerdy Wolverine?” Remus asked, leaning against the door.

“Um… You know that gift you got me for my birthday? The Crofters jar?”

“Yeah, of course I do. Why do you ask?”

“It, well… it has had some… unforeseen consequences. Having Crofters available to me at all times has caused me to start, um, overeating. I’ve also been regularly making quite unhealthy treats with the Crofters all for myself, like cakes and cookies. And now, well, it’s taken its toll…”

“What do you mean?”

“I’ve… gained quite a lot of weight. I should have noticed it sooner, my clothes have been getting tighter for a while. Yesterday I couldn’t even do up the button of my jeans! But now… I, um… I can’t even pull my pants over my... posterior. And they ripped a little around my thighs…” Logan sighed. “What do I do…?”

Remus thought for a moment. “Logan, can you let me in?”

“... Promise you won’t make fun of me?”

“I promise.”

The door unlocked with a click. Remus pushed it open, and stepped into the logical side’s room.

Oh. My. Gosh.

Logan… he looked so cute! He’d always been the shortest side, and now the added chub made him look downright adorable. He was staring at the floor, flushing and attempting to pull his shirt, which had ridden up, back down over his soft belly.

Remus coughed, trying to calm the blush that had covered his face at the sight of the other. “Well… you came to the right person, Logan! I can summon you a new outfit easy peasy!”

“Really?”

“Yeah, no problem!” Remus looked over Logan one more time, trying to work out what size the clothes needed to be, before clicking his fingers. A pile of folded clothes for the day appeared sitting on the end of Logan’s bed.

Logan went over and picked them up. “Thank you so so mu-“ He trailed off, looking over the very short blue skirt, white button up shirt and black thigh highs. “I, um…”

“Go on, put it on! It’ll suit you, I know it!”

“I’d rather have something baggier and more modest. You know, so it’s not as obvious how much I gained…”

Remus frowned. “Why’d you want to hide it? You really shouldn’t have to.”

Logan raised an eyebrow. “... You’re trying to make a fool of me, aren’t you? You want me to walk out there, the fact I’ve gained weight obvious to everyone, so they all make fun of me.”

“What?! Of course not!” Remus walked over to Logan, taking his hands. “What I meant was you shouldn’t hide it because there’s nothing wrong with being fat. The others shouldn’t make fun of you for it. You still look…” Remus trailed off, afraid to finish the sentence.

“Look what?”

“... Beautiful.”

Logan’s eyes widened. “I… what? You… you think I’m…?”

Remus chuckled. “How could I not? You’re… everything about you is just… gorgeous! Your eyes are the prettiest colour I’ve ever seen, like star filled galaxies. Your lips look so soft, I find myself barely holding back from kissing you! And your body, Lo… you look adorable. Cuddling you must be like the squishiest teddy bear in the world, absolutely perfect.” He grinned. “And damn, that ass. Your thighs would be great to use as a pillow.”

Logan’s face was burning, but he couldn’t help but chuckle a little at that.

“And that’s just your physical appearance, I haven’t even mentioned what I love about your personality! You’re so smart, and sweet, and amazing, and it’s a crime the others constantly overlook you and brush you aside because you deserve so much better! Lo, I just… 

“I love you.”

Remus reached up, brushing Logan’s fringe out of his eyes.

“More than anything.”

He leaned down, pressing his lips to Logan’s. He had been right: Logan’s lips were so so soft. His arms slipped down around the logical side’s waist, pulling him closer. God, his chub was nice to hold and hug... 

Logan didn’t hesitate to press his lips back, his own arms wrapping around Remus’ neck. They didn’t pull away until they both ran out of breath.

“You really like me that much?” Logan asked.

“Why else would I have been so insistent on seeing your birthday suit on your birthday?” Remus replied with a grin. “I mean, I’ve never begged for any of the others to strip, have I? You’ve always been special.” He booped Logan’s nose. “Anyway… will you put the outfit on now? Please? For me?”

Logan smiled. “Okay. For you.” He slipped off his shirt so he was only in his underwear and binder. Before he could pick up any of his new clothes, Remus stopped him.

“Whoa, Logan, stop for a second. Your binder! It looks so tight… Why are you still wearing it? It’s practically cutting into you! You should have come to me or Roman and asked one of us to conjure a new one sooner if it was getting this bad!”

Logan shrugged. “I didn’t want to bother you… And we’re imaginary, so it’s not like I can get nerve damage or anything.”

“It still looks extremely uncomfortable. I’ll conjure you a new one. What size do you need?”

Logan told him, and soon a new binder was being given to him. “Thank you… You’re doing so much for me…”

“You don’t need to thank me. Anything for the man I love.” Remus had turned his back to Logan while the other switched binders, but he could only guess Logan’s face was burning at that.

Logan adjusted the new binder once it was on, smiling at the much more suitable comfort, before pulling on his new shirt, skirt and thigh highs. It did nothing to hide his new figure. In fact, it did the opposite, showing it off. “Remus, I’m dressed.” He did a twirl for the creative side after the other turned around. “What do you think?”

“You look amazing… I was right that it suits you. But… there’s something missing…” Remus hummed to himself, contemplating, before his eyes lit up. “Oh! I know” He clicked his fingers, and a blue bow appeared in Logan’s hair. “There. Perfect. Now…” Remus suddenly scooped Logan into his arms, the other giggling. “Let’s go get some breakfast. And we can show off your cuteness to the others and make them feel bad that they’re not the ones dating you.”

Logan’s expression faltered a little. “But... what if they make fun of me?”

“Then fuck them! They don’t deserve your kindness and help. Instead, they’ll deserve a smack with a morning star, which I am more than happy to provide.”

Logan giggled again, and that sound was music to Remus’ ears. It was like the voice of an angel.

“You know… Giving you that Crofters jar for your birthday was the best idea I've ever had.”

“Yeah?” Logan asked, and the creative side’s heart soured at the dimples on his cheeks due to his bright smile.

“Yeah.” Remus pressed a gentle kiss to his head. “How about we make some Crofters cookies together later?”

“That sounds perfect. Thank you so much for everything… I love you, Remus.”

“I love you too, Logibear."


End file.
